


Trouvaille

by tinyko



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Insert, Snippets, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyko/pseuds/tinyko
Summary: Trouvaille (n.) – something lovely discovered by chance.A human liaison becomes part of the Lost Light crew.Basically just a bunch of snippets with no real order, just me dumping a bunch of cite ideas with my self insert and the LL crew. Some will probably be shippy.
Kudos: 7





	Trouvaille

The ad feels a little too good to be true.

_Looking for a volunteer to be a Liaison for the Earth Defence Command._

It pays amazingly, well into the sixth digit, plus covers healthcare and with very little requirements. It's a lottery, your name will get drawn and wham, bam, you're in space doing… well, it doesn't divulge _what_ exactly you need to do, but with _that_ much money on the line…

Moth shrugs and applies. At worst, he'll have to deal with shitty spam callers for a month. Might as well, plus he could _really_ use the money. 

With that application sent, the young man continues looking through other job offers - hoping for something where he can still dress as goth as he does, but exhausted enough to settle for a grocery job. The current care-taker of the nearby cemetery _is_ getting a little old, and there's that little alternative fashion shop that always just has the same two people in it. Maybe he can finally get that floral design certification to use.

Honestly, he forgets about the "Official EDC" application until three months later when he gets a call from Washington DC in the middle of the minimum wage job he found at a chain bookstore. It's not the number popping up on his phone that reminds him (he had two old roommates from the DC area and guessed that maybe their parents needed to contact him? Did something happen to one of his friends? Now he's panicking a little), he only remembers it the moment the robotic voice on the other line tells him, "Congratulations. You have been designated the winner of the Earth Defence Command's Liaison."

Blinking owlishly, and taking an extra twelve seconds to process, he feels a weird weight settle in his stomach when the automated voice tells him that someone will be in contact within the week (It's Wednesday and he really doubts that). He feels it's still just some weird gag and shrugs it off.

The next morning he gets another call, this time with a real, human person on the other line. 

They go over the information he sent months ago and he hesitantly agrees to meet up at City Hall. Immediately afterwards, he's calling his roommate and asking her to come with him so he doesn't get kidnapped.

The following day he finds himself sitting in the park next to City Hall, dressed as formally as he could (he _has_ formal clothes, but he's goth and his formal looks _very_ different than what you would wear to meet with government officials), his knee bouncing wildly and his poor roommate trying to help calm him down. 

Two smartly dressed people meet with him and his roommate and lead them both inside and go over all of Moth's information - his addresses (nine different addresses across three states and two countries), his family (mother in Pennsylvania, father (there's a grimace here) in Texas, half-brother (another grimace) in Oregon), his schooling (seven different schools but a pretty devent GPA), his work history (pretty dismal, there only being two - the bookstor ehe currently works at and a single gallery gig last year), his medical history (twenty-two hospitalizations for various reasons including illnesses, a traumatic head injury, a spider bite, top surgery and a suicide attempt), his vehicles (only one, the old pick-up truck he built when he was twelve).

He ends the day shaking hands with both and his signature on several papers agreeing to be a Liaison for the E.D.C. on a Cybertronian ship to keep tabs on a certain ex-warlord since he _did_ try to exterminate humankind and most people of Earth agree that there should be _someone_ watching him but, in a classic U.S. government move, they don't want to endanger any of their own (they don't say this, but the sentiment is there and even Moth can pick up on it).

Two weeks later, he has a good portion of his life packed into exactly two suitcases and fifteen boxes (the limit of what he's allowed to bring). He did fight to bring his arm chair and a bookshelf (both of which he found at a thrift store, but he had customised both to fit his aesthetic). He expected to be sent to a launch pad, not a… large circle that looks straight out of a _Mass Effect_ game. His send-off party is small, just several officials of the E.D.C. who all stand on a catwalk high above him. He's beginning to think that maybe this is a bad idea. 

Before he can voice that feeling, the circle flares to life, a bright, nearly blinding swirl of blues and greens and purples. Next thing he knows, he's on the other side, staring up at two giant robots (Cybertronians, he reminds himself).

One is much larger than the other, much blockier and painted in a bright blue with red highlights and a stern, no-fun-allowed face. The other is a little slimmer and coloured red and gold with the brightest grin on his face.

The red and gold one crouches and holds out a single finger. Moth takes it and shakes "hands" with the mech.

"Hello, Human Liaison! I am Rodimus and welcome to the crew of the Lost Light!"


End file.
